Lust And Young
by thedirtyfantasy
Summary: WARNING: Contains Lolicon, incest, and extreme sexual content! If you are not put off by those things then I hope you enjoy. This story is about a young pansexual/bisexual boy who has an extreme lust for sex!
'Fuck fuck fuck…Ah yeah fuck me harder! I'm your little cock slut fuck me so hard!'

I was whispering those words in my sleep before I awoke to bed and duvet covered in cum. That was the best wet dream yet. I didn't really care if they were weird, I enjoyed them, they're my dreams and fantasies, nobody else's.

I got up out of bed and looked in the mirror. I'm tall, slim, not very muscular, only 13 years old, with dark brown short hair, green eyes, and a 5 inch small cock that dripped with cum. I don't care that I have a small cock, smaller cock are cute and don't cause any pain when fucking unlike say a 15 inch cock which could hurt someone's asshole. My name is George by the way, but I prefer Georgia as a name.

I wiped the cum off my cock with my left hand and licked it off. I enjoy the taste of my cum a lot, which is my I long to be mouth-fucked by a cute sexy guy someday. Kinda contradicting what I just said, I would enjoy a mouthful of a big cock.

I decided just to leave the cum on my bed sheets and hope nobody would notice, I'd change them later. I quickly got dressed into a pair of blue striped panties, short shorts and a crop top, and put my phone in my pocket. So what if I dressed in girly clothes? Its just a short t-shirt for fucks sake how is that only for girls?

It was 10:30 already! That was a long dream, and I had arranged to meet some friends at 11:30. I went downstairs to see if my mum had left any breakfast.

When I got downstairs my mum smiled at me.

'Up finally?' She said. She was young, 28, she got pregnant with me at 15 when she was in an orgy with some strangers, so I don't actually know who my dad is, and she's never had a boyfriend, so I've never had a father figure to look up to, which I guess explains why I dress girlier and take an interest in guys as well as girls.

'I had a good dream' I said grinning at the thought.'

My mum laughed and asked why, but I shook my head. 'It's personal.'

My mum smiled and rolled her eyes. She's very pretty, being young for a parent, she wears quite skimpy clothes and can be very inappropriate. She's slim, blonde hair that goes down just below her shoulders, gorgeous blue eyes, and very curvy, especially her ass….wait why am I thinking about her in this way? I couldn't help but stare at her ass as she washed the dishes, maybe because she was wearing very tight denim shorts and a vest that barely covered her breasts. She turned around to look at me again.

'Are you just gonna stand there like a pleb or are you gonna get something to eat?' She smiled. She was always smiling, even though she had to take care of me on her own most of the time and work. My uncle and aunt live across the street and they're very nice people so they help my mum out with money things.

I sighed and nodded, and walked past her to the fridge. She slapped my ass as I walked past her. She always does that, but because I was having those thoughts at the time it felt sexual and I liked it. I made an effort to not react, and made myself some cereal. I sat at the dinner table and took out my phone as I ate. My mum hummed to herself as she did dishes and I looked up and noticed she was slightly dancing around as she did so, so naturally her breasts were bouncing around and she was un-intentionally shaking her ass. I gulped down the last spoon of cereal I took as I watched. I shook my head and looked away at my phone, where I was greeted by 3 new messages on Instagram. My account was basically a porn and hentai account and I had racked up over 3000 followers. The messages were:

\- Someone asking for a dick pic. (Maybe later)

\- A girl from my school (who didn't know it was me) asking for a roleplay (The evening is sorted)

\- And a picture message from an online friend. It was a picture of a young looking girl naked spreading her legs with the caption 'I'm ready daddy' I grinned at first but this brought back the thoughts of mum and I couldn't help but look over again too see her jiggling breasts. She caught my eye as I was watching her and she stopped. 'Are you ok? You seem a little off today, you just keep looking at me funny.' She looked concerned and I wasn't very used to anything but a smile, so this shocked me and I made something up straight away.

'Oh errm…I'm just not feeling to great this morning, I'm not sure why, I just kinda keep zoning out.'

She made a cute upset face and I had to hold back a smile. 'Aww, anything on your mind baby?'

I loved the way she called me that. 'No, nothing really.' I said calmly.

'You might be a teenager now, but that doesn't mean you can't have a squish from mum, come here,' she smiled, opening her arms. By squish she meant hug, but it would literally be a squish, because of our height difference, my face would be directly squashed into her breasts. I wasn't remotely bothered, at this point I wanted to, so I quickly got up and wrapped my arms around mum's waist, and my face squashed into her soft, bouncy boobs. She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tight which squashed me into her boobs even more. They were so squishy and comfortable, but also a big turn on.

'Everything's fine silly,' she said, and squeezed my ass as she came out of the hug. I smiled but on the inside I wanted to do so many things. She smiled once more. 'I'm gonna have a shower, so if you need the toilet go now?'

'I'm fine I don't need to.' All I could now think about was her naked in the shower. As much as I loved guys, fuck my mum is hot.

'Ok, I won't be long, if you need anything just shout though' She turned and went into the bathroom, undoing her shorts as she went in, but disappointingly closed the door before removing them.

I breathed slowly, and decided to go back upstairs. When I got to the landing I couldn't help the overwhelming urge to snoop around in Mum's bedroom. It wouldn't hurt to have a quick look around her things right?

I went into her room and closed the door behind me. I listened closely and could hear the shower, so I knew I was safe. First idea was her bedside table and it's drawers. On the table was a picture of us together when I was a baby, the house keys, her phone, which I wished I could get into, and another key? It was small and didn't look as if it would fit any door in the house. But then I noticed that the drawer under the table was locked, so I tried the key and…Voila, it worked! Pretty easy to get into, she shouldn't just leave her key on her table above the lock. I guess she doesn't expect anyone to come in apart from her and occasionally me, and she probably doesn't think I care about what's in her drawer. I opened it and honestly wasn't surprised, but intrigued to find:

\- A Laptop

\- A camera

\- A massive box of condoms

\- A big bottle of lube

\- And dildos in various sizes and shapes.

I examined every one of the dildos and got excited as all sorts of thoughts came into my head…maybe I could take one…there was so many she probably wouldn't notice…

I came across one that was still wet and sticky…It was recently used. I grinned as I imagined this going into mums pussy, and her moaning as she put it deep inside her. As it was still sticky and wet, covered in mum's juices, I couldn't help getting it on my hands. Without a second of hesitance, I licked it off my hands and began to suck on the dildo to get mums juices into my mouth. Wow she tastes nice, and sucking on a dildo was great, I just wished it was a real cock.

But then there was the laptop…why would mum keep the laptop locked away? What was on it? It was almost definitely password locked so I'd never get in, but I decided to take a snoop anyway. From the green light on the edge it was still on, so I opened it up, and asked for a user password.

The user was called 'Helenskinkyfiles' (Helen is mum's name) and the profile picture was of my mum holding one of the dildos in her hand sticking out her tongue. So this is what mum does in her spare time…

I tried to guess the password but obviously I failed. It came up with a hint: "How I got pregnant with George"

I typed the password as 'Orgy' and the laptop was unlocked. Wow, that simple?

She had left it on PornHub, a website I knew all too well. I was about to go over to her search history but I heard the shower stop and knew that I had to get out and fast. I closed the laptop, put it in the drawer, along with all the dildos, except one, a bright blue small one. This was right at the back so I guessed it wasn't used much and hoped she wouldn't notice it went missing. I put it in my pocket, locked the drawer, and put the key back where it was. I ran out the room, closed the door, and ran upstairs to my attic bedroom. I took the dildo out of my pocked and put it underneath my underwear in my underwear drawer for later.

Then I heard my mum shout.

'Sweetie could you come here and help me with something?'

I got really scared before she said the 'help me with something' part.

-Chapter 2 cumming really soon! Hope You enjoyed-


End file.
